1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio coverage in environments that are otherwise closed off to such coverage, and more particularly to cellular radio communications coverage in such closed off environments by means of repeaters, and even more particularly to a repeater system which converts communications system high radio frequency signals into low radio frequency signals for propagation in the closed off environment, and then back into high radio frequency signals.
2. Related Art
In a cellular telephone system, each portable telephone, referred to here as a mobile unit, is able to function only to the extent that it is able to send and receive radio signals to and from a base station associated with the system. However, in the real world environment there are impediments to normal radio communication. For example, at frequencies of approximately 1 GHz or higher, obstructions such as tunnels can attenuate the radio signal 50 dB/km up to total cut-off. The mount of attenuation will depend on circumstances such as the shape of the tunnel, and the presence of obstructions like trains. This attenuation makes the radio propagation environment erratic and unreliable.
Prior attempts to radiate radio frequency (RF) power into problematic isolated structures, referred to here as closed environments, include the use of leaky coaxial cable in the structure, and also the brute force approach of directing a large RF power level into the structure. However, such approaches have proven to be both expensive and prohibitively complicated.